


Say My Name

by Kardula_Bloodstone95



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AlphaBeetlejuice, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bratting, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't hate Charles I just needed a villian, Light BDSM, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Musicalbabes, OmegaLydia, Omegaverse, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Sub Lydia, beetlebabes, dom beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardula_Bloodstone95/pseuds/Kardula_Bloodstone95
Summary: An omega-verse twist on our favorite fictional power-couple! Six months after losing her mom, Lydia Deetz is sixteen and almost to her first heat. She knows no alpha wants an omega as strange and unusual as her. And Beetlejuice is more than happy to swoop in and show her just how wrong that is. GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF TORTURE IN CHAPTER TWO. I don't go out of my way to write that, it's just what ends up happening.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy! As always, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 1 

Lydia Deetz was miserable. She had been her entire life, she supposed. There was no changing the fact that she was small, female, and worst of all, an omega. All in all, she felt cheated genetically. The worst things to be in life, and she was all three. She wished she could at least be taller. People might actually listen to her if ignoring her wasn’t as easy as looking over her head. And the one person who had ever truly listened to her was dead now. Her mother had been dead for six months, a fact that she was still reeling from. Not that there was anything she could do about it. People didn’t come back from the dead after all. The worst part was she no longer had her mother’s presence to distract her father from her failings. Everything was always Lydia’s fault now. She supposed he was right though. She was a terrible omega. And that made her happy. She couldn’t bear the thought of him selling her to the highest bidder to gain more clout in the high end real-estate industry. He always claimed that he wanted what was best for her future, but she knew the truth. Charles Deetz was motivated by greed. Everything was an asset. Property, people, everything. And it made her sick. 

“How much longer, dad?” the goth was bored out of her mind. They had been driving for what seemed like hours. Just her, her father, and her life coach. “And what are we doing?” 

“Not too much longer, Lydia.” the man reassured her. “We need to tour the model home for the gated community.”’ 

It was the first straight answer that wasn’t followed by a reprimand she’d gotten out of him since her mother died. She nodded her acquiescence, tuning out Delia as the redhead went on and on about whatever airhead thing that came into her mind. It wasn’t like she didn’t like the life coach, Lydia just found her smothering and ditzy. And being an angsty teen, she just wanted to be left the hell alone. 

“Lydia?” 

She blinked, since when did anyone care enough to say her name? “Yeah, Delia?” 

“How old did you just turn, dear?” the redhead asked in her typical spacy tone. 

“Sixteen. Why?” Lydia felt herself turn defensive. She had enough to worry about with her first heat coming soon, thank you. 

“Such a pivotal time in your life, sweetheart!” Delia turned around in her seat, grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll make sure you know everything you need to know about what to expect-” 

“I already know.” the goth shrank back as far as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her future sex life miseries with her life coach, with her father present. “I do own books, you know.” 

The older woman’s smile faltered before brightening again, “Well, you can always come to me if you have any questions, hon!” 

The younger omega blinked, her dry sarcasm coming through once more, “Thanks.” 

She supposed she appreciated Delia for trying. It wasn’t like her dad would ever try to understand her. Just mold her into what he thought the perfect omega should be. What society wanted. Grimacing, she curled in on herself. She wanted to keep her personality thanks. She liked that she was bossy, oppositional, demanding, sarcastic. Although she did find the skills her father forced her to learn useful. She liked the power trip that came with the knowledge that she could lull any alpha into a false sense of security, making them think she was perfectly docile, sweet, unassuming. She wanted to watch as the realization dawned on them that the tiny, pretty little omega sitting demurely and flattering them was the one that had poisoned their wine. Her lip pulled into a wicked little snicker at the thought. But she knew that she would never find an alpha willing to even see her through her heats. Let alone mark her. No one wanted an omega like her. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Barbara and Adam Maitland were everything Beetlejuice couldn’t stand. They were just so goddamned nice. All of the time. Like it was easy for them or some shit. Hell, all he wanted was to be free of this damned cage. And the Maitlands had everything. Okay, maybe not anymore, and maybe he was a little jealous. But still. How hard could it be to get them to be fucking scary? Goddamn impossible, apparently. The demon groaned. He’d never get any living person to say his name at this rate. Frustrated, he was calling it a day for now. Maybe he could do more with these saps tomorrow. He’d kick it on the roof for now. Hopefully come up with something that would work. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Barbara Maitland was no shrinking violet. She wanted her home back, darn it! Even if she and her husband weren’t technically scary, she was willing to try. After the demon left them for the evening, thankfully sans groping, the blonde ghost floated to the top of the stairs to see the new family that was invading her home. A man, tall, with a full brown beard and a slim redheaded woman. The woman immediately set off towards the basement, claiming she would ‘revitalize’ the space. The ghost watched as movers set a couch down and pulled the cloth away to reveal a child laying on the seats with a bouquet of calla lilies in her hands. She was almost deathly pale, her short hair an inky black that spilled in unkempt waves to just chin level. Her dress was just as black and covered with lace and frills. The girl was beautiful. Barbara knew she’d have to keep Beetlejuice from seeing her. Who knew what the demonic alpha would do once he saw her. Especially if she was an omega. 

“Hey, dad. Does this couch make me look dead?” the ghost laughed softly at the girl’s joke. 

“Lydia, get off of that.” came her father’s harsh reply. “How many times must you be told? I will not tolerate this childish behavior from you.” 

Barbara watched as the girl’s mouth drew into a sneer, “God forbid I have any fun anymore.” 

“You are almost to your first heat.” The ghost woman didn’t like the way the father’s eyes flashed as he rounded on the girl. “There will be no more of this from you. Especially tomorrow at dinner. I expect you to be perfect. Maxie Deen will be here. And if you ever want to find relief, you will do as you’re told.” 

Barbara wanted desperately to stop the man, but there was no way he would see her as the slap hit its mark. She hated this man. She longed to comfort the girl as she stoically picked herself up from the ground, the force from the blow having knocked her down. Judging by the look in her eyes, this was not the first time her father had hit her. 

“Now, you will go to your room.” the man towered over his daughter. “And you will stay there until you can behave yourself properly.” 

The girl ran for the stairs, not noticing the ghost woman that hovered just out of sight. Barbara steeled herself. She would make life hell for this man. She knew Adam would be right behind her, causing as much mayhem as his sweet disposition would allow. Maddened by the scene, she flew over to the man and slapped him as hard as he had hit his child. The man winced slightly. The blonde ghost stood back in shock. Had he felt her blow? She hoped he had. She wanted him out. The girl, Lydia, Barbara considered her own daughter now. And this man had hurt her. In a fury, she popped back into the attic, sending a box of her old pottery crashing to the floor. Adam was at her side in an instant. By the time she was done explaining everything she had seen, her sweet alpha was positively fuming. If only the girl could see them. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Lydia made it all the way to the second floor before it clicked. Her room? They moved and he didn’t even bother to tell her? Figures. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere but here. In her wave of emotion, she almost didn’t see the ladder leading up. Ever curious, she climbed it, pushing the old trap door out of the way. If nothing else, it would be a place to hide. She pulled the ladder up so her father wouldn’t find her here. The goth looked around, finding a light switch, casting a yellow glow around the room. The sight that met her eyes made her jaw drop. Before her were a man and a woman, deathly pale, floating above the ground. 

“Who are you?” she didn’t have the mental energy to call on her faithful teenage sarcasm. 

“Wait,” the man began, confused. “You can see us?” 

“Yeah. Who are you? Are you squatters or something?” she asked, her mental game recovering somewhat. 

The woman shook her head kindly. “No, dear. I’m Barbara, and this is my husband, Adam. We used to live here. When we were alive.” 

“Wait, you’re ghosts?” a smile finally broke across her face, this was the best thing that had happened to her in a while. 

The man nodded, he was balding, but seemed fairly young. In fact, the couple couldn’t have been older than their early thirties. The same age as mom. Lydia ignored the pang of loss. She wouldn’t let her grief control her. 

“You’re not afraid, are you?” the woman asked tentatively. 

The goth shrugged, “After living with my dad, nothing really scares me anymore.” 

“Yeah, about him.” Lydia didn’t think the man could actually sneer, but he tried anyway. “You don’t suppose he could leave?” 

Lydia sadly shook her head. “The first thing to know about my father is that he never walks away from equity. I’m sure that’s how he hasn’t left me on some random doorstep somewhere yet.” 

Barbara floated over, placing a cool hand on her shoulder. “After what I saw, we don’t want him anywhere near our home. But we do want you to stay. We want to give you a home where you can feel safe, dear.” 

“Why would you want me?” the omega didn’t know why she asked that. “You don’t know me. I’m not a normal omega. I’m strange and unusual.” 

“You look like a normal girl to us.” the kindly man smiled, asking, “May I give you a hug?” 

A hug? Since when had someone other than Dead Mom just wanted to give the teen a hug? Before she realized it, Lydia had run over to the ghost, hugging him tightly. Tears threatened to spill as she felt a second set of cool arms envelop her. How long had she been missing this? She didn’t know these people, and they didn’t know her. And yet, in less than two minutes, they had made her feel more loved than she had ever known possible. She almost didn’t trust it. But they seemed so genuine, that she dared to. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

When evening fell, Lydia and the ghosts struck. The goth ran into the room her dad occupied, screaming. 

“Dad! Dad! There’s ghosts in here!” she pulled on his arm. 

“Lydia, enough of this!” Charles brushed her off, unimpressed with her hysterics. 

She allowed false panic to overtake her distaste for him as she continued, “But dad, there’s ghosts here! They chased me out of the attic! They’re horrifying!” 

Behind her, Barbara and Adam were wailing and clawing at the air, snarling, and just failing at being scary. But it was all she had to work with. She pressed on, “Th-they’re screaming at us to get out! Dad please, they’ll kill us if we stay!” 

Effortlessly, her father twisted her arm off of his, “I said enough!” 

“Dad, we have to go!” she ran over to the bed, grabbing the comforter. She had been about to throw it at the Maitlands, but what she saw instead sent shockwaves through her. “Dad... what is Delia doing in your bed?” 

When she felt him tug her backwards, she complied, too shocked to do otherwise. She heard him speak in his awful, no-nonsense tone, a subtle warning to her not to fuck up again, “I have asked Delia to let me mark her. She has agreed. You need someone to mold you. Your mother, for all her strengths, did not do a good job of that. Now, you will listen, young lady. And you will obey. Maxie Deen and his lawyers will be here for dinner tomorrow. You will act accordingly. A lot is riding on this. Do you hear me?” 

Tears welled up in her eyes, thought she felt a curiously calm rage fill her. This was the last time she would be betrayed. She marched up to her father and snarled, “I’d rather be dead.” 

Without another word, she bolted. She ran to the room she had claimed as hers, unaware of the tears pouring down her cheeks. She scrabbled a brief note in a notebook before tearing out the page. Now to find a way to do it. She could stay here with the Maitlands that way. Dad might even leave. She might finally have a family that cared about her. Blindly, she ran to the bathroom, but couldn’t find anything as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Fuck! Then an idea struck her. She could always jump off the roof. That would make a great sight for her dad to find in the morning. Her body laying bloodied and broken on the ground, blank eyes staring at nothing. Without a second thought, she made her way up. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Well, the Maitlands had been a complete bust. They definitely tried hard, but there was no getting around the fact that they just weren’t fucking scary. Beetlejuice let out a frustrated snarl. Back to square one. Still invisible, powers fucking limited. The two adults of the Deetz family couldn’t see him either. No surprise there. They were content to go on with their boring ass lives. He hadn’t had the chance to check out the daughter though. Even if she couldn’t see him, he might jerk off to her in the shower and spend some time rooting through her panty drawer for a souvenir or two. 

“Fucking hell.” he grumbled, running a grimy hand down his face. “What’s a guy gotta do to be fucking seen?” 

Just then, a window opened and he was treated to the sight of a set of long, slender, pale leg clad in lacy tights climbing out on to the roof. It wasn’t long before the rest of the Deetz girl followed. Fuck, she was cute. All soft curves on a slight, delicate frame. Then her scent hit him. Holy fuck. She was an omega and dangerously close to her heat. Beetlejuice briefly wondered if this would be her first go around. From how young she looked, probably. Lust flared through him at the thought. Goddamn it. If only he could be fucking seen! Wait, she was crying and reading a note. Inexplicably, he needed her to not be crying. 

“By the time you read this, I, Lydia Deetz, will be gone. I have no reason to stay. I am an outcast. Forsaken, invisible-” 

“Well, that makes two of us, kid.” he agreed, it wasn’t like she could hear him. 

The goth turned, a look of shock written across her pretty features, “Who the Hell are you?” 

Now it was his turn to be shocked. He stared at the tiny girl, hair purple as ever with small streaks of green bleeding in. “You can see me?” 

“Yeah.” Lydia blinked incredulously. “You look like a bloated zebra corpse a lion ripped apart but didn’t eat because something was obviously wrong with it, so it just rotted in the hot, African sun.” 

Oh, this was gonna be so fucking good. The demon’s hair turned a shock green as he exclaimed, “You can see me! Holy fuck, I haven’t met a living person that could see me in at least two goddamn millennia! So, living girl. Dead demon. What brings a cutie like you to the roof?” 

Blinking back tears as she started towards the edge of the roof, the goth yelled, “I’m gonna jump-” 

“No!” he was on her in less than a second, his large hand wrapping around most of her forearm, coping a quick feel as he pulled her away from the edge. “I’ve got a better idea. Instead of impaling yourself on that bird bath, you could, I don’t know, say my name three times?” 

“What?” she scoffed, though, she liked how he looked at her, like he couldn’t decide between fucking her right here and now, or dragging her off somewhere and fucking her there. “That’s a weird thing to get off to.” 

“Don’t make me beg.” he simpered, letting his desperation get the better of him for a moment. “I really don’t want to, but okay fine! I am sick and tired of being invisible to all living things. But you! You can change that.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I can’t change anything. That’s why I’ve got to do this. Once I’m dead, my dad’ll be fucking sorry!” 

She made a mad start for the ground once more, but was stopped once again by his hand around her arm. 

“No! He won’t. You’ll just be dead.” finally, he found an angle. “Hey, I get it, babes. You and me, we’re not that different. You don’t like your dad, well I don’t like my mom. She’s a literal demon and she doesn’t get me. She’s always like ‘get a job’, ‘why is your hair purple?’, ‘I should have left like your father!’ The point is, maybe we can help each other!” 

Lydia watched as he played his con. But hell, if he was invisible like he said, that struck a chord with her. She didn’t trust this man...? demon...? whatever he was. But she couldn’t deny that they were similar in a way. She decided to hear him out, however that might end. 

“Babes, the way I see it, your dad should be leaving and you should stick around – and kill him –” 

“What?” she quirked an elegant eyebrow, she wouldn’t be killing anyone, thank you very much. 

“Nothing.” he shrugged all too easily. “So, Lydia, don’t end yourself, defend yourself. Daddy is the one you should maim. Together we’ll exterminate – assassinate!” 

“No!” the goth scoffed. He really wasn’t doing himself any favors here. 

Eh, it was a nice try. Still, he wanted this girl. This tiny little omega who smelled so damn intoxicating. And fuck! She wasn’t even in heat yet. He wanted make her his. And, if he played his cards right, he’d be the only alpha she’d ever know. 

“The finer points can wait. But first, you gotta say my name.” he inhaled her sweet, heady scent as he leaned in close to snatch her little note from her, incinerating it. Fuck, she smelled good. Nope. Stay focused. “Go ahead and jump, but let’s be real. That won’t stop him. Here, you’ve got a solid Plan B option! I can bring old dad so much pain. All you gotta do is say my name.” 

Lydia shrugged. Something told her that eventually he’d want more from her. Call it primal instinct. And yet, if it had anything to do with the way he looked at her, like he wanted to devour her, she could get on board with that. There was a strange raw, masculine sensualness to the demon. He moved like he was on the prowl for more than just freedom from invisibility. She felt a hot rush race through her at the thought of being the object of this alpha’s desire. She would be his, if he wanted. Hell, she’d be anything he wanted. Emboldened, she laid a small hand on his striped arm, “Say your name, huh? Just once?” 

Oh, she was too much. He gripped her waist, pulling her flush with him as he all but growled in her ear, “Three times, doll. You won’t believe how far I’ll go. All you gotta do is say my name.” 

Holy shit. His gravelly voice in her ear sent exquisite shivers down her spine. She pulled out of his grasp, looking back coquettishly as she laughed, “I don’t know your name.” 

The demon’s face fell. Fuck. “Well, I can’t say it. It’s cursed that way.” 

She pursed her lips invitingly, an idea coming to her. “How about a game of charades?” 

“Yes!” oh, this girl was brilliant. “Let’s play it!” 

Beetlejuice held up two fingers as she spoke, “Two words?” 

“Yep.” he nodded, holding up one. 

“Okay,” she blinked, “First word.” 

“Uh huh.” he switched to mime a bug crawling up his arm. 

“Bug?” the goth guessed; she was more invested in this than she supposed she should have been. 

“Nope.” his babes was so close. 

“Ant?” another shot in the dark, but it was the best she could do. 

“Close, but no.” come on, dollface. He moved to mime pincers on either side of his mouth. 

“Beetle?” at this point she was naming off insects. 

“Yes!” his hair turned greener by the second. Half way there. He held up two fingers. 

“Okay,” Lydia decided then and there he was adorable when he was pleased. A smirk graced her lips at the implication. “Second word?” 

The demon mimed pouring something into a glass. “Right.” 

“Drink?” another wild guess. Still, she had to admit it was kinda fun. 

“No.” he knew she was better than this. Right vicinity though. 

“Beverage?” she drawled out, stressing each syllable. 

“No.” Okay, now she was just fucking with him. 

“Wine?” she almost laughed. What the fuck was his name? 

“No!” growing slightly irritated, he may have sounded a bit harsher than he intended. 

“Juice?” Lydia figured it couldn’t hurt to guess that, right? There was a star with that name, maybe he was named after it? 

“Yes!” the demon exclaimed, hair turning a bright green. 

“Beetlejuice?” the goth grinned, so he was named for the star. Or, the star was named for him? She’d have to ask him later. 

“Wow, I’m impressed!” he was saddled up close to her tiny frame once again, lightly running his fingers along her arms. “And all you gotta do is say my name three times unbroken. Ready, dollface?” 

Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, Lydia nodded. Goddamn, she was seriously loving the featherlight touches and closeness of this powerful alpha. And yet, she wanted to see how far she could push him. See what else he might do for a chance to get under her skirt. She had every confidence that once he was visible, he would ravish her the second her heat began. Hell, maybe even before. And she supposed there was no harm in beginning the scene early. 

“Okay. Go.” he ordered, voice low and sly, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her worrying at her lip. Oh, how he’d love to bite that lip. 

“Beetlejuice,” she began, nervousness bubbling up for no more than a moment. 

Magic began to pool around them, the demon leaning in close, “Yes..” 

“Beetlejuice,” Lydia spoke this time with a smooth, seductive tone from deep in her throat. 

He was almost trembling in anticipation. Just one more and he could take her. One bite at the point where her neck and shoulder met and she would be his forever. His fangs ached to leave a bloodied mating mark on her pale white throat. His large hands gripped her slight hips. Fuck, she was tiny, “Yes...” 

She bared her throat ever so slightly, all too aware of his hungry gaze. She knew almost nothing about this creature, but if he wanted to claim her, she couldn’t find it within herself to be opposed. But first, her bit of fun. “Beeeeeeee-” 

Oh, that little minx. He gave a deep chuckle, “Oh, this is gonna be so good.” 

“-cause!” she pushed out of his grasp once more, dancing just out of reach. Fuck, she might like him even more with this look of confusion and pissed off. She’d say his name three times, just not until she absolutely needed him. In the meantime, she decided to tease, and tease hard. “You’re so smart, a real standup guy. I’ll think about your offer and let you know. But, to be honest, I prefer my chances down below.” - her dark eyes glittered with mischief - “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeee-” 

He was going to die. He was sure of it. Somehow this tiny little slip of a girl could bring an all-powerful, ancient demon to his knees. And who knew how long it would be before she got bored and said his damned name. Quickly growing irritated, he snarled as she danced out of reach yet again. Although, it would be real fun to punish her later. So many possibilities ran through his mind, each one more delicious than the last. A sly smirk tugged at his face. Let her dig herself into a nice hole. He hoped she was a masochist, because goddamn, he couldn’t wait to torture her. 

“-ing young and female doesn’t mean that I’m an easy mark.” she rounded on him, stalking closer, just within reach if he wanted. “I’ve been swimming with piranhas, why would I need a shark? Yeah, life sucks,” - she let her eyes drift down and holy fuck it was big. Not that she could see anything, but goddamn, if the tent in his striped pants was anything to go by, he could break her. She smirked, gulping at the thought. “-but not that much.” 

He grinned as her eyes bugged out when she saw his hardon. That’s it, baby. Take it all in. You’ll be choking on this huge cock soon enough. 

“Okay, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beeee-” 

Fuck, not that shit again. He was about ready to abandon the whole game and fuck her stupid right there on the roof. Still, anticipation filled his entire form. He reached out to pull her in once more. 

“-a doll, and spare the lecture.” Lydia all but moaned as she watched him sink to his knees. Holy hell, it was fun to rile her alpha up. Wait, what? Okay, time to retreat and regroup. She was being stupid. All powerful demons didn’t mate for life with skinny little nothings like her. 

Said all powerful demon gripped her hips, pulling her close once more. One hand held her firmly in place, while the other traveled up her leg towards the gates of paradise as he laid it out for her, “Babes, I’m offering you a full-time specter.” 

The goth’s hands found purchase on strong shoulders to keep herself steady. She gasped, smirking at her double entendre, “Are you any good?” 

“You betcha!” Beetlejuice laughed, brushing his fingers against her and fuck she was wet and so hot compared to his chill. She was enjoying this way more than she was letting on. “Trust me, baby.” 

Her laugh rang out like a bell as she booped his nose, trying desperately not to give into the sheer amount of desire rushing through her. “I just met ya. Really though, it’s a flattering offer.” 

The demon stood as she moved away, “Don’t you wanna see dad suffer?” 

“I do.” she smirked, no longer considering jumping, but it was still fun to taunt him. He clearly wanted her alive. “But I think I’d rather just jump off.” 

His hand grasped the hem of her dress as she made a false start. “No!” 

No longer trying to hide her smirk, she rounded on him, backing him up to the chimney, “I may be suicidal, but, Beetlejuice, it’s not as if I’ve lost my mind!” 

His grin was downright evil. His bratty little omega just needed someone who could put her sass in check. Lucky for her, he was more than capable and sure as hell willing. Goddamn, he couldn’t wait for her heat to start. She’d be begging him to fuck her. It had to be either today or tomorrow, judging from the sheer amount of pheromones she was beginning to give off. In less than a second, he had her pinned to the wall, her wrists held tight as he growled, “So, playing hardball, huh? Do you really think that’s a smart idea, princess?” 

Her eyes fluttered, her tongue worked between her canines as she subconsciously bared her throat to him, “Just wanna make sure I know who I’m working with.” 

“Say my name, doll.” He saw the attraction flare in her eyes as held her pinned with almost no effort. He couldn’t wait to strip away that ballsy, tough exterior and turn her into the bottom ass bitch he knew she was. “Once I get rid of dear old Dad for you, I get free reign.” 

“Define free reign.” came her breathless response. 

A gravelly chuckle rang low in his throat. “Free reign to punish you for teasing me like this, you little brat.” 

Beetlejuice almost laughed as she gave a low moan, dark, sinful eyes fluttering closed as she leaned her head back against the chimney. She wanted him to mark her. She might not say as much, but her body couldn’t lie. He grinned, leaning in close, “Let me see you through your heat, babes. Will this be your first rodeo?” 

“It will be, yeah.” Shit. She couldn’t even lie. He’d hardly done anything and she barely had the mental capability to watch her words. She didn’t want to agree too early. Though, she couldn’t imagine submitting to any other alpha. Not that they wanted her anyway. She was too bossy, sarcastic, defensive, not sweet and docile enough. But this ancient pervert couldn’t have cared less. How could she say no? She trembled at the primal rumble that sounded from deep in his chest. 

“Lydia! Where are you?” Barbara’s call caused the demon to release her, drawing a sigh of disappointment from the goth. 

“Are you alright?” Adam followed his mate’s ghostly form out onto the roof. 

Lydia peeled herself off the chimney and called out, “I’m over here. I’m fine.” 

The demon wanted nothing more than to incinerate the couple for interrupting. Just when they were starting to get to the good stuff too. “A-dog, B-town. My old pals.” 

“Get away from her!” Adam called out ineffectually. “Lydia, this is a dangerously unstable individual-” 

Beetlejuice wasted no time. Anything to get her to say his name. Barely using any magic, he had both putzes under his control. Expertly, he puppeteered them, grinning as they danced around singing his praises. 

“Beetlejuice is sexy!” Barbara parroted. 

“Beetlejuice is smart!” Adam followed. 

And together. “BJ is a graduate of Julliard! He can help. We found him on Yelp! Our troubles all ended on the day that we befriended him! Every word is the truth! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!” 

Ending them in a lewd pose, Beetlejuice released them with a sniff. Barely paying attention as they took stock of themselves. “There you go, kid. Couple a’ five-star reviews.” 

Finally, his little omega looked at him in awe. “What was that?” 

“That was possession.” he grinned at her adorable expression. “Any ghost could do that in less than one lesson.” 

Lydia couldn’t help the disappointment that welled up inside her, “Any ghost?” 

“Pretty much.” Beetlejuice shrugged, vanishing Adam and Barbara back to the attic, locking them in for good measure. “Any ghost’ll do.” 

“Then why do I need you?” she asked, brushing her hand down his arm. 

The demon outright laughed, “I’m a demon, dollface. You say my name three times, set me free, and my power will be almost unlimited. You’re gonna need more than two freshly dead humans to pull off a scare big enough to make normal people see them. Trust me, baby.” 

“I just might do that.” the tiny goth taunted, slipping out of reach once more. 

A snarl twisted his face as he commanded, “Get your fine ass back here. Now.” 

“No. I don’t think I will.” Lydia mused, failing to suppress the shiver of arousal that ran through her. 

His growl awakened something primal inside her. Her alpha had given her an order, and she wanted to obey. And yet, she didn’t want to obey him willingly. She wanted him to come and lay claim to her. To take what he wanted. She wanted to push back until he punished her. When she danced away again, he pursued her. All the way to the edge of the roof. Goddamn this fucking minx. He wondered if he shouldn’t just shove her down and fuck her there and then. And give her a nice, bloody mating mark on her pale-white throat. His fangs ached at the thought. He moved in close to her like a lion closing in on its prey, “You sure you want to keep this up, babes?” 

She smirked, bringing her hands to rest on his broad chest. She could always start out with getting the Maitlands to scare Dad and Delia. If they couldn’t, well, then she’d call ghostbusters. “I think you already know the answer to that, Beej.” 

It was a spur of the moment decision. One quick shove and she caught him off guard, sending him over the edge towards the ground. Not that she stuck around to watch. He’d be pissed as hell at her. Omegas didn’t behave like this to their alpha. Not that he had officially claimed her or anything. Though, she had a feeling that if she agreed to free him and let him see her through her first heat, she’d have his mark on her neck before it was over. Something about that brought out a small moan. She could hardly believe that such a powerful alpha wanted her. A skinny little nothing who was too demanding and who just couldn’t, wouldn’t, behave. Still, she needed to find the Maitlands. She was sure they were worried sick about her, and she had plans to make. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Beetlejuice lay on the ground in a mixture of astonishment, lust, and pissed off. That little fucking cocktease had gotten the better of him. Finally, after literal millennia, he had found an omega who could stand up to him and wasn’t afraid to do so. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to punish her. Maybe let her squirm for a while as her heat took hold. Let her get deep in its clutches before fucking her. He’d bet her screams would be the most beautiful he’d ever heard. With a salacious grin, he appeared in her bedroom mirror to find her absent. Not a problem. He made himself truly invisible, cloaking himself from her. That way, he could watch his bratty little omega all he wanted once she returned. He palmed himself at the thought. 

Hours went by. The redhead walked in and placed the ugliest dress in all of existence on Lydia’s bed. He laughed, longing to incinerate the bright ass yellow idiocy. Though he’d settle for ripping it off of his little omega later. Finally, his little sleep deprived mate-to-be snuck quietly into her room. Quickly, she rid herself of her clothing. Holy hell, she was beautiful. Before seeing her, he never thought he’d fall for someone so tiny, and yet here he was. Pining over the soft, delicate looks of this breather. She put the women he thought were his type to shame. Just as soon as she had donned a black sleep shirt and shorts, the door opened. Beetlejuice hated the look of panic that flashed across her face as her dad stood there in the doorframe. 

“What are you doing up?” the man asked, his tone causing the demon to bristle. It sounded way too similar to a tone his mom would use. 

“I was just about to go to sleep, dad.” her voice was soft, placating, her dark eyes downcast, “I’m sorry. The time got away from me.” 

The Deetz patriarch strode over to her and seized a fistful of her hair, twisting it painfully until she cried out. The slap echoed as he sneered, “You will never lie to me again, you stupid child.” 

Why the fuck didn’t she say his name when she dealt with shit like this? Fighting his limitations, he puppetted the man to leave and forget why he was there. He wanted to carve him into a thousand pieces. But Lydia was more important. Wait, since when was that a thing? Well, he supposed that since she would be his soon enough, it was only natural that he should care about her. With a blink he became visible in her mirror, giving her a soft smile, “Hey, doll. You okay?” 

She jumped at the sound of his voice, eyes frantically searching for him. She trembled slightly at the sight of him in her mirror, hair a bloody shade of red. Nevertheless, his presence calmed her somewhat as she asked, “How much did you see?” 

“Enough.” he shrugged, feeling no need to let her know he’d watched her cute little strip tease. “Need some holding?” 

Despite not knowing much about him, Lydia found herself nodding. Was she really that starved for affection? Apparently so. Before she could blink, she was gathered up in the striped demon’s arms as he sat on her bed, resting against the headboard. Fingers rubbed soothing circles into her flesh, but the goth couldn’t bring herself to relax. This demon was comforting her? Why? 

“Stop thinking so much.” she heard him murmur. “It’s stressing you out.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Lydia asked before she could stop herself. 

The demon gulped slightly. Could he bring himself to be vulnerable with her? If he wanted her to trust him, he’d have to be, he reasoned. “I know what it’s like to have a parent like that.” 

His candid response struck something within her. “Your mom?” 

“You got it, babes.” he nodded, this little breather really knew how to turn him into a sap, didn’t she? “Don’t know my dad. And I was always mom’s biggest regret.” 

“Beej,” Lydia knew. She knew that whether or not her plan was successful, she’d set him free tomorrow. She’d let him take whatever he wanted from her. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“I just wanted you to know you’re not alone.” his hand ran over the handprint and where her hair had been twisted, healing both places. 

The hum of his magic had her well on her way to falling asleep. Lydia didn’t know what prompted her to take his hand in hers and say, “You don’t have to be either.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

With one last glance in the mirror, Lydia headed out to the dinner party. The dress she wore was possibly the ugliest thing in existence. But there was nothing she could do to improve it. The awful yellow made that truly impossible. But her plan was fool proof. The Maitlands would possess her dad and the guests, and get them scared enough to leave. Literally nothing could go wrong. She was sure of it. 

Just as Lydia was about to head down the stairs, she felt it. A deep, throbbing ache between her legs. Fuck! It just had to be now. Thankfully, it was tolerable. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? At this point, she’d just have to go on with the show. The goth heard Maxie enter and took her cue appearing sweet, docile, obedient, innocent. A perfect omega. All to lull them into a false sense of security. Then the Maitlands would strike. Hopefully, they wouldn’t let her down. There was always Beetlejuice as a backup plan, but still. She wanted him to stew a little while longer. Willing herself to ignore the ache inside her, she appeared on the landing, calling out sweetly, “Oh, father dear, did I hear the dinner bell?” 

She flounced down the stairs, all pretty smiles and flattery. Lydia was proud of herself for not vomiting as Maxie Dean kissed his way up her arm. Thank god this dress had sleeves. No one suspected a thing. Everything was going so well. But then the Maitlands threw in a song and dance. Literally. Well, nothing to do but go with it. All the while, the throbbing slowly morphed into a burning ache that yearned to be relieved. Lydia could feel her breathing speed up and a slight fog settled in her mind, making it challenging to focus. Forcing herself to concentrate, she attempted to direct the Maitlands through the scares they had planned. But the straw that broke the camel’s back was hearing her father and Maxie talking about how they were gonna get rich off the ghosts. Letting out a frustrated scream, she stood on the table. She could always call her alpha... 

“Lydia,” she heard Adam call out to her. “We’re so sorry! It didn’t work.” 

Finally, the Maitland’s failure and the burning heat between her legs grew too unbearable to withstand. She knew what she had to do. “There’s one thing that can still stop this.” 

“Lydia, don’t.” she heard Barbara call out. “You don’t know what he’ll do!” 

“I can’t keep living like this!” Lydia all but screamed. None of the adults spared her a glance. As the fires inside her grew hotter, she stood with her legs apart, unable to keep them together lest the burning drive her insane. Letting out one tortured scream, she fell to her knees on the table. She supposed it was fitting. Kneeling there on the table as though it were some arcane altar, looking every bit the virginal sacrifice she knew she was to the demon lurking just out of sight. “Beetlejuice!” 

Smoke erupted from the center of the table as he appeared from it. The demon leered down at her hungrily. “What a good girl. I’m so glad you changed your mind!” 

“Beetlejuice!” Lydia was panting, a crazed look shone in her eyes as her heat took her full force. 

He knelt down in front of her, gripping her hair with one strong hand, “That’s it, babes. Give me just one more.” 

She screamed, “Beetlejuice!” 

All eyes were trained on the two of them. The two of them. Beetlejuice relished in the screams that echoed when they saw him. Palming his rapidly hardening cock, he grinned, “Oh, I’ve missed that sound!” 

Charles moved first. This thing had his daughter by the hair, and he was not going to tolerate it. Foolishly, he strode up to the table yelling, “Get your hands off my-” 

With a snap from the demon, Lydia watched as her father froze in place along with everyone else in the room. She let out a heady moan as he tugged on her hair, leading her to the edge of the table. He released his grip on her inky locks, turning to her and asking, “Well, doll, what have you got to say to that?” 

Without a second thought she hopped off the table, moving closer to Charles, and snarled, “You wouldn’t listen, dad. You never listen to anyone but yourself. So, this is what you get!” 

She was magnificent. A vengeful fury. Beetlejuice couldn’t take his eyes off his little omega. In an instant he was at her side, bursting with manic energy. “Yeah, Chuck. This is what you get!” 

The chandelier shattered, leaving the only light source a greenish glow that hung thickly in the air. Sickly green smoke filled the room at his bidding, rotting hands and tentacles oozing slime grabbing and pulling at the guests. Lydia watched in awe as pandemonium erupted around her and the demon, with him at the center of it all. In absolute control. Fuck, she wanted him, gritting her teeth against the burning sensation. She stood by her alpha’s side as one by one, dinner guests were grabbed and thrown out of the house. Distracted by a particularly needy throb, she felt a hand pull at her, but it wasn’t the demon’s. Momentary panic set in as Charles pulled her away from her alpha and towards the door, “Lydia! Get away from it!” 

Snarling, the goth planted her feet, attempting to yank her arm from his grasp. “No! I’m not going anywhere!” 

“I don’t have time to put up with your behavior, you horrid child!” her father twisted her arm painfully, knocking her off balance. “You are coming with me!” 

“I don’t think so, Chuck.” Lydia smiled as she felt the tentacles, thankfully sans slime, pull her close to her demon. He laughed viciously at her father’s weak attempt to steal his omega from him, although he was none too pleased that the man had dared hurt her, “I’ve come for your daughter, and I’m never letting her go.” 

With two hands roaming along his Lydia, Beetlejuice licked a long stripe along her neck as he let the tentacles do the rest. Dragging the Deetz patriarch out and throwing him into the redhead’s arms. All the doors and windows sealed themselves. No one was getting in now. And no one could keep him from claiming his little omega. She panted adorably next to him, trying desperately not to admit to the burning ache he knew she was enduring. 

“He’s gone.” Beetlejuice relished the awed tone his Lydia spoke with. “He’s finally gone!” 

“Oh yeah. It’s our house now, kid!” he grinned salaciously, pulling her flush against him, letting her feel how hard he was for her. With a thought, his signature stripes painted themselves along the walls as the furniture took on a darker look. Rich black leather and snakeskin covered everything as hooks and sets of leather manacles lowering from the ceiling. “Looks like we’re not invisible anymore!” 

“Wow!” Lydia didn’t know how she was able to speak through the haze fogging her brain, but something told her to flatter. Get him to mate her. “That was incredible, Beej! You’re amazing!” 

Beetlejuice smirked. She didn’t have to try to get him to fuck her. He was planning on being balls deep inside her in very short order. But the ego boost was great. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her heady scent, “Where do you want to get fucked, babes? Your room, or over that table?” 

“M-my room.” she groaned, rubbing her legs together. 

With a thought they stood in her bedroom. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he ran sharpened claws along the yellow eyesore she wore. Soon enough, it fell in shreds at her feet. A few more swipes and her lingerie joined the pile. His little omega trembled as he turned her to face him. Fuck, she was beautiful. Tiny, delicate. Perfect. His hands found purchase on her small breasts as he claimed her mouth with his. He was going to make sure she could never let another alpha fuck her after this. Barely remembering that she needed to breathe, he pulled back and grinned proudly at her swollen lips, “You’re beautiful, Lydia.” 

A bright smile spread across her face as Lydia panted hard from his attentions. Everything inside her was screaming at her to mate with this powerful alpha. Heady with desire, she pushed his jacket from his strong shoulders. She yelped as his hand fisted in her hair. She whimpered, “Alpha.” 

He pulled down until she fell to her knees before him, looking so adorably affected by his presence. Idly running a hand through her hair as palmed himself with the other, he watched as she writhed, sinking further into the throws of her heat. Soon, he knew, those whimpers would turn to screams the longer she went without a cock in her. He just needed to hold out until she was begging him to fuck her. End her torment. 

“Please, alpha.” came her soft whimper. 

He pushed her forward, pinning her to the floor with one hand between her shoulders. The other gathered some of the moisture between her legs, vanishing his remaining clothes with a thought, he licked her off his fingers as he growled, “You’re dripping, doll. Beg for it.” 

The goth moaned helplessly when she felt his thick fingers brush against her swollen folds, teasing her. She didn’t know how much more torture she could bear. Soft whimpers and moans fell from her throat as he pressed ever so slightly at her entrance. She needed him. When he pulled back, she broke. 

“Alpha, please!” came her broken wail. “Please fuck me!” 

He smirked at how easily she broke. He would fuck her, but first, he would claim her so thoroughly that she would never question that she was his. A second set of hands materialized to hold her hips steady as he attacked her. Fingers searching desperately inside her until he found that magical spot that made her cry out, his tongue lapped unrelentingly at her clit. He relished in every cry and whimper he drew out of her until he heard her long, keening wail as she shattered around him. When she slowly blinked back to consciousness, he was still lapping at her. She hadn’t known she could feel so good. The burning was back, more intense, more demanding than before. She squirmed helplessly in his grasp. 

She didn’t know why he bothered bringing her to orgasm and didn’t just fuck her and take his pleasure as she had thought he might. Touched by his likely uncharacteristic show of kindness, she begged once more, “Alpha, please! I can’t bear it anymore! Please, please fuck me! I’m yours, Alpha. Please!” 

“Now how could I refuse when you beg so nicely?” his gravelly voice sent shivers through her. 

The tiny goth moaned helplessly as she felt him finally push inside, whimpering and shifting in slight discomfort as she was stretched for the first time. Slowly, she opened for him under his persistent thrusts. He was fully seated within her after barely four pushes, her soft flesh making way for his cock. He paused, savoring the feel of her tightness squeezing him. Slowly, he withdrew, her muscles protesting his leave. Her yelp turned into a long-winded groan as he snapped his hips, fully seating himself inside her once more. The demon briefly wondered if he should be gentler with her, it being her first fuck after all, but then he heard her soft voice whisper, “More. Please, Alpha.” 

Lydia was lost in the wonderfully harsh thrusts he rewarded her with. Immobilized by his strength, all she was permitted to do was feel. The hand that had pressed her shoulders down was now fisted in her hair, tugging hard on her ebony locks. She felt herself climb towards that sweet precipice, unable to fall over the edge. He kept her teetering, the bastard. Suddenly, hands pulled her flush against his chest as he pounded into her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, subconsciously baring her neck to him, a silent plea for him to mark her. 

Beetlejuice stared hungrily at the long expanse of her neck laid bare before him. Just one bite, and he could ensure that she would be his for eternity. It was ironic, that this tiny, little slip of a thing was exactly what he had been looking for in a mate. Tiny, gorgeous, ballsy as hell, and utterly helpless. He wrapped a hand around her delicate throat, squeezing tightly at her pulse points. Another hand materialized and rubbed furiously at her clit. The demon let out a low growl as she shattered around him, her entire body spasming in time with the fluttering of her tight little cunt. He forced her down once more and let himself go, moving without regard for his little omega. Finally, he came hard inside her with a demonic roar, filling her. 

Lydia groaned as he pulled out of her, unmoving. She wasn’t going to argue with the hand fisted in her dark hair. Finally, the burning sensation returned to a dull ache. She wondered why he didn’t mark her when she bared her neck for him. Did he not want her? Did he not find her pleasing enough? Or was he planning on marking her later? After all, her heat was far from over. When he finally released his hold on her, she slumped forward, exhausted for now. 

“You look absolutely sinful, doll.” he grinned, catching the iridescent-greenish come leaking out on two fingers and pushing it back inside her, delighting way too much in her broken whimper. 

He turned her over, positioning himself between her willowy legs as she willingly spread them. She was addicting. He pressed his cock against her entrance once more, drawing more whimpers from her. The demon smirked, “Up for another round, Lydia?” 

The omega gave a nod, not trusting her voice. The ache within her had begun to burn again. She wondered how long her heat would last, or if she would ever be free of its clutches. And her alpha wanted another round, she would not refuse him. A broken moan left her as he pushed his way inside, resting her legs on his shoulders. Her hands came to twist in his hair as he pounded into her. 

“Talk to me, doll.” his growl tickled her ear. “Got any kinks you’re keeping secret?” 

It was hard to focus, though somehow, she managed to answer, “Being restrained.” 

“Just that one?” he nipped at her ear, pleased with how easily she broke. “Or are there any more fun ones?” 

“Ch-choking.” her cheeks flushed prettily. 

Immediately, he had a hand wrapped around her throat, earning a deep moan from her. The demon hissed, “How’s about one more?” 

She gnawed at her lip, groaning at his harsh thrusts. She couldn’t get enough. His bite at her pulse point snapped her back to his question. Her eyes fluttered shut as her blush turning a brighter shade of pink, “Spanking.” 

Her alpha’s voice sent shivers down her spine as he thrust into her. “You shoulda told me that last round, doll.” 

“There’s one more.” she grinned, tugging at his hair. 

His unneeded breath came in pants. “What’s that?” 

Lydia craned her lips to his ear, whispering, “You. In complete control.” 

Had Lydia been a normal girl, his snarl would have terrified her. Be he her alpha or not. But Lydia was not normal. And his snarl sent the most wonderful chills running down her spine. She let out a soft squeak as his hand tightened around her throat. The feel of his fingers pressing into her pulse point was intoxicating. His thrusts became more frantic as he chased his release. Hands gripped her wrists, pulling them out of his hair and pinning them on either side of her head. A bolt of heat shot through her as he took her, driving her further and further towards the edge. 

“Ya like it rough, huh?” the demon growled close to her ear, thrusting into her with bruising force. “You’re so fucking wet, doll. Ya wanna be mine? One bite and you will be.” - he relished in her wanton moan at his suggestion - “Oh? You wanna be mine for eternity? We can make that happen. Before your heat is done, you’ll have my mark on ya. I fuckin’ promise you that.” 

His words coupled with everything else sent her hurling over the edge, spasming around him with a scream. Beetlejuice held her down as he chased his own release. The mere thought of this tiny angel possibly agreeing to be his mate soon had him hurling after her into euphoria. Each thrust filled her with rope after rope of greenish come until he saw a small lump appear in her lower stomach. It was easily one of the sexiest things the demon had ever seen. 

So he did want her to be his mate. Lydia had hoped he might, but this was more than she could have expected. The fact that she was the omega that this demonic alpha wanted sent the oddest feeling spreading through her. Warmth and joy mixed within her at the thought. She panted for breath, delighting in the feel of him still buried inside her. Finally, she could ignore the throbbing and holy hell, was he always hard? He had just spilled in her twice and was still hard as a rock. Her mouth watered at the thought as he kept her pinned. 

“What’dya say, babes?” she delighted in his gravelly hiss. “Be my mate?” 

Now that she could think straight again, a few questions nigged at her. “Why me? I’m hardly the ideal omega.” 

“What makes ya say that?” he began to move off of her, pulling out finally, watching their combined fluids coat her thighs, “Fuck, that’s hot.” 

Old insecurities caused her to flush with embarrassment. “I’m too demanding, sarcastic, I’m not docile, obedient, or all that pretty-” 

Beetlejuice silenced her with a harsh kiss. “Imma stop ya right there, sugar. Where in the name of Satan’s ballsack do you get the idea that you’re not drop-dead gorgeous? You gotta be to catch a demon’s eye. And as for not being ‘ideal’, fuck that. You’re going by human standards. I’m a demon, dollface. People who aren’t scared of us are hot. And you were ballsy enough to go toe to toe with me. How could I not want ya?” 

So he wasn’t just toying with her. Lydia could feel her reservations melting away. She just wanted to know, “What would happen after I die? I imagine human lifespans are nothing compared to yours.” 

“Who says I’d ever let death take you from me?” the demon shrugged, moving them with a thought into the bed with her tucked surely in his secure embrace. “You wouldn’t die unless someone goes out of their way to kill you. Your body would also stop aging once I mark you. You’d be forever young.” 

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. From being ignored at every turn and invisible to having the opportunity to become immortal as the mate of the most powerful alpha she had ever met. Fuck, how her luck had turned. She snuggled up close to him as they laid on the bed, content. Slowly, the incessant throbbing made itself unignorable once more, drawing a groan from her. 

The demon snickered, nibbling at her shoulder, “Need another round, doll?” 

She hated the fog that seemed to perpetually cloud her mind. She could put up with the throbbing, and hell, even the burning. But she hated not being on her game. Normally, she’d have made some bratty remark just to piss him off, but instead, what came out of her mouth was, “Yeah... Or at least, I will soon.” 

“Lucky for you,” Beetlejuice gripped her hips, pulling her on top of him, “I’m always raring for a good fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2: When Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stunning conclusion to this two-part story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I went too far. If not, y'all are freaky as hell. Let's be friends!

Chapter 2 

Three days had passed. Three glorious days. Every waking minute spent either scaring the piss out of every person to ring the doorbell or getting screwed six ways to Sunday. To the point where Lydia was flat out confused about how the hell she could walk so straight. The irritating fog in her brain had cleared after the first day, which she was thankful for. She could finally focus on finding and pressing her alpha’s buttons. And every time she found a new one, she always ended up bent over something or suspended by one of the many sets of manacles with either his hand or his belt across her ass. It never failed to make her burn for him. Though, she could feel her heat slowly starting to burn less with each passing day. Anxiety began to fill her. Would he actually keep his promise and mark her? He had said before her heat ended. How would he know when that was? How would she? 

“Beej,” she began carefully, cuddling closer to him on the couch, “What happens once my heat is over?” 

The demon’s brow furled. He didn’t like the trepidation in her tone, “Whatever we want, doll. Why so nervous?” 

“We never really talked about it.” she shrugged, relaxing at his concern. “No time like the present.” 

The demon smirked, “When you’re right, you’re right. Where do you wanna go and do? Once you’re mine, we’ll have no limits.” 

“Is that what you get out of all this?” of course her question cut right to the core of it. “Besides putting up with me for eternity? No limits?” 

“It’s not as cold as it sounds, Lyds.” Beetlejuice felt unnecessary panic fill him. He couldn’t afford to lose her now. She was too precious to him. Who else on this godforsaken rock could he want like he wanted her? “I’ve delt with this damned curse on my name for millennia. I could have gotten out of it anytime I wanted by mating any random omega. But I want my mate to be someone special. Who actually means something to me. And that’s you, Lydia. No one else.” 

“No one?” she remained a bit skeptical. He had existed for millennia after all. 

Fuck. How to explain it? “Babes, I’ve never been drawn to anyone like I’ve been drawn to you. Sure, I’ve had a million one night stands and affairs and shit like that. But they were just that. None of them meant anything other than satisfying my lust. I’m a demon after all. Lust is a part of what I am. But, I can’t explain it. With you, it’s instinctual. I know you feel it too. We’re meant to be mates. Like destiny or some shit like that.” 

Her giggle rang out, “You’re an idiot if you believe I couldn’t tell you cared. Although I appreciate the love confession.” 

“Fuckin’ brat.” he groaned, his smirk betraying his amusement as he rubbed circles into her hips. 

Lydia shifted so that she sat next to him on the couch. Her legs swung across his lap as she tucked herself under his arm with her head resting against his shoulder. “You know you love it.” 

The demon held her close, humming in agreement. He relished in the warmth she so freely shared with him. Today. He would mark her today. His fangs ached at the thought of tasting her blood. It took all his willpower to not press her into the couch and sink his fangs into her. He had to ask her first. That way, there would be no way anyone, not even the Powers that Be, could ever take her from him. He pressed his nose to her hair, inhaling her sweet, heady scent, still so tantalizingly ripe with pheromones. Now to just gather the courage to ask her. 

Their blissful reverie was broken all too soon by an insistent pounding on the door. Followed by the sound of a lock being picked as a prayer was spoken. The door opened to reveal Charles and Delia, the former red with fury at the sight before him. He strode into the house, looking disgusted at the many sets of leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling, with the redhead trailing behind, concern marring her features. His gaze lingering on the set nearest the couch, the leather warping slightly, as though that pair had seen much use. Which, to be fair, they had. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Beetlejuice sneered at the middle-aged man, seriously pissed off at how quickly had Lydia tensed up in his arms. “We were having a moment here.” 

With as much false bravado as he could muster, Charles spoke, “Get away from my daughter, whatever you are.” 

The demon summoned extra hands to wrap around the tiny girl in his arms for good measure as he transported them to stand not far from the couch. He set her down, he wanted her to be able to bolt if needed. He glanced over at her father and scoffed, “Nah, don’t think I will. She’s mine, bitch.” 

“Lydia!” the goth’s head spun around to hear the ghostly woman call out for her. 

She wasn’t surprised to hear Adam’s voice follow, “Are you alright?” 

“Who are these strangers in my house?” Charles spoke, confused and angry. 

Lydia didn’t even spare him a glance, “Barbara and Adam are the ghosts that live here. The ones I told you about. I’m fine, Adam.” 

“Oh, thank goodness!” the blonde ghost rushed over to the goth, fussing over her like a mother might. “We were worried when it stayed so quiet after the door opened.” 

Briefly, Lydia was aware of both Adam and Beetlejuice standing between her father and herself. She wondered how much the ghost couple had seen for them to willingly work with her demon. Barbara stood beside her, a cool hand on the goth’s shoulder. Lydia could feel tears starting to form. Could it be that she had finally found a family that cared for her? 

“Lydia, come back with us.” Charles commanded; she was an omega. She would listen and obey. “You belong with me, daughter. Not with dead people or that monster.” 

Lydia could hardly contain the rage she felt as she looked at her father. How dare he suggest that? She belonged with her alpha. She ran as close to him as she dared, her lips curled into a snarl as she hit him right back, “He’s not the monster, dad. You are.” 

There had been a time where Lydia would have been afraid of the look her father gave her. But no more. She stepped backwards, back into her alpha’s arms. All that was left was for him to mark her. To fully claim her as his. She melted against him as she heard his low gravel, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “Lydia, will you let me make you my mate for eternity? Let me mark you?” 

“Yes.” Lydia smiled, her voice sure and confident. She leaned her head to the side, brushing her hair aside to bare her neck to him. She laughed as her father made a furious charge towards them. He should have known better. Beetlejuice had him frozen in place with hardly a thought. Delia wisely kept her distance. Never get between a demon and their mate. Then she felt it. His sharpened fangs pierced the flesh of her neck, just at the spot where her shoulder began. The goth let out a long, keening moan as euphoria spread through her veins like wildfire. Her demon held her upright as her knees gave out, never releasing his hold on her neck. She gasped for breath as he ran his long, serpentine tongue over the bloody mark, feeling the demonic magic seal it, making her his for eternity. 

Suddenly, smoke filled the room as another entity appeared. She was small and grey, a squat, shrunken old woman with eyes of fire. She looked around, unimpressed with everything she saw, and took a long drag from a cigarette, asking, “What in hell is going on here?” 

“Ma?” came Beetlejuice’s shocked voice. 

Lydia looked between the two demons, “That’s your mother?” 

“I should have known you were the cause of this mess, Beetlejuice.” the old woman sighed. “What have you done this time?” 

The striped demon held his Lydia close, still supporting much of her weight. Ready to defend her from the older demon if need be. The grizzled demoness noticed the fresh mark on the girl’s neck, “So, you’ve finally taken a mate? Is that what this is all about?” 

“I have, Ma.” she had never heard her alpha speak so seriously. “I just marked her. That makes her mine for eternity. But those assholes” -cue vague hang gesture towards Charles and Delia- “have a problem with it.” 

Juno glanced over at the other humans with distain. She turned her attention to the tiny girl in her son’s arms and asked, “Well, let’s get right to it. Dear, my name is Juno, and I have one question for you. Did my son force you to be marked?” 

Lydia opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by her father, “Of course he did! She has to be under some magical influence.” 

The gray demoness looked over at him, bored. “Who the fuck are you?” 

“Charles Deetz.” the patriarch answered fearlessly. “I am Lydia’s father.” 

“Okay, Chuckie. Shut your mouth. I’m not questioning you.” the demoness snarled at Charles before turning those flaming eyes back to Lydia. “Lydia, did you freely consent to my son marking you?” 

“Yes, I did.” the omega answered with no hesitation. 

Juno shrugged her grizzled shoulders, “There you have it, Chuckie-boy. Hell, I love being the bearer of bad news. Your daughter willingly gave herself to my son. There is nothing I or anyone can do to sever that bond. She belongs to him now. Forever.” 

“But, she’s a minor!” the man tried to protest. “It’s illegal!” 

The old demoness scoffed, “Do you honestly think the Powers that Be would give two shits about that? Newsflash. People of all ages die and plenty of mating marks are given to consenting children much younger than her. For once, my greatest disappointment has done nothing wrong. Now your precious child gets to enjoy eternity at his side.” 

“I won’t accept this!” Lydia thought her father turned a new shade of red as Juno vanished with a cloud of smoke. 

“You don’t have a choice.” Beetlejuice snarled, red bleeding into his hair. No one was going to take his mate from him. Especially not some piece of shit real-estate mogul who was too stupid for his own good. 

The living man began to speak again, this time in clumsy Latin. Lydia only had a split second to be confused before Barbara screamed. The ghostly woman hovered just over the ground as violent spasms wracked through her form. Energy swirled around her, her hair standing on end. Her screams were the worst part. Bloodcurdling, agonized screams ripping from her throat as Charles kept his voice calm and even. 

Adam was in a full-on panic, the energy shield kept him from helping his mate. “What is going on? What’s happening to her?” 

“Exorcism.” the demon’s hair and countenance had gone a frightening blood-red as he spat out the hated word. “She’s dying again. But this time there’s no other plain of existence. He’s erasing her soul.” 

Lydia couldn’t let that happen. She screamed, “Dad, stop! You’re hurting her!” 

Her father’s tone never faltered. He spared the girl a cold, sneering glance. He would get her back if he had to exorcise all three entities. Then he’d make her see how foolish she truly was. Lydia turned to her mate, gripping at the lapels of his jacket, the tears from earlier threatening to spill, “Beetlejuice, please make it stop!” 

Relief washed over her as he nodded, “I need someone to shut him up first!” 

The goth was like a hellcat as she frantically grabbed a nearby magazine, throwing it as hard as she could at her father. She hit her mark, causing him to studder to a pause. That pause was all her demon needed. With a snap, the energy dissipated, Barbara falling to the floor into Adam’s arms. Beetlejuice sent them back to the attic with a wave of his hand, a barrier of demonic power blocking any more exorcism attempts surrounded the room. 

Suddenly, she found her father’s anger turned on her once more. In a fury, he threw the offending magazine to the floor, the sound causing the girl to give a panicked gasp and flinch away. Moments like this from the past flashed before her eyes. Once again, he was trying to get her to obey him. “Lydia, get over here right now! Are you too stupid to see I’m just trying to keep you safe?” 

Safe? Was he for real? Now her father would taste her own fury. “Where was all this ‘concern’ not only for the past six months, but my whole life, dad? You’ve made it abundantly clear time and time again that I mean nothing to you. All I’ve ever been to you is an asset. Every time you’ve hurt me, claiming to have my best interests at heart. All it did was drive me further away from you. Luckily Beej was there to catch me before I jumped. Literally. Now I’ve made my choice.” 

“I’ll have you out of this house!” Charles all but screamed in her face, seizing her shoulders and giving her a harsh shake before throwing her to the floor. “After all I’ve done for you over the years, this is the thanks I get? You’re possibly the worst omega in existence. Still unable to follow the simplest requests after years of molding. I’ll see you dead before I see you with that thing, you ungrateful whore!” 

Beetlejuice had heard and seen enough. The snap echoed as the Deetz patriarch’s lips formed together until no opening was left. The man clawed at where his mouth used to be as panicked grunts filled the air, drawing sinister laughter from the demon. 

Lydia watched as Delia moved further and further away from Charles, disbelief and shock written all across her features. The redhead glanced over at the teen, meeting her eyes as she spoke, “I’m so sorry, Lydia. I had no idea.” 

The omega shrugged, standing, “It’s fine. I’m not surprised. He hides it from everyone but me.” 

Beetlejuice turned to his omega, noting the tears spilling from her eyes. Gently, he wiped them away, asking, “Anything else you wanna say before I throw him out for good? Or kill him. Whichever you want, doll.” 

Lydia couldn’t bring herself to look at the man who used to be her father, “Dead Mom would be ashamed of you right now, dad. I bet she’d regret ever letting you mark her.” 

A shot rang out. The force of the impact sent Lydia crashing into Beetlejuice before she slumped to the floor. Through a haze of shock and pain, she thought she heard Delia scream at her father. Good. Now she could see what he truly was. It was hard to breathe. Her demon knelt beside her, one summoned hand freezing Charles in place. His snarl betrayed the rage that lurked just beneath the surface. Almost as if she was removed from her body, she watched as his cool hands soon found the wound, a hole going deep in her stomach. Lydia saw him relax slightly as he chuckled, “Lousy fuckin’ shot.” 

She felt the slight hum of his magic and the hole and bullet were gone. She laughed and said, “That makes twice you’ve saved my life now, Beej.” 

“Let’s try to keep it at two, gorgeous.” he grinned back, helping her to her feet. He turned his blood-red countenance toward Charles. He snarled, “What do you think, doll? How should he die?” 

Lydia couldn’t find it in herself to name a death. She had something colder in mind. Curiously calm, she spoke, “I don’t want him to die. I want him to live. I want him to live with the knowledge that through his choices alone, his only child wanted to end her life. Only for her to be stopped and be willingly marked by a demon.” 

“You seriously want this dipshit to get off scot fuckin’ free?” Beetlejuice looked at her incredulously. “You don’t even want him tortured?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Lydia shrugged as she turned to Delia, a wicked grin spreading across the demon’s face. “You don’t have to stay, you know. You don’t owe any of us anything.” 

Delia placed soft hands on the teen’s shoulders. “I owe you, Lydia. I know you might not believe me, but I’m so sorry for furthering any abuse he put you through.” 

“It’s not like you knew.” she placed a hand over the older woman’s arm. 

“I was supposed to recognize the signs of abuse. I was trained to.” Delia’s eyes were downcast, ashamed. “If I had paid more attention to your welfare, and less to myself, I would have seen it. And I will never be able to apologize enough for that.” 

Lydia stepped in and hugged the redhead. “I get it. It’s kinda hard to focus on much else when an alpha is interested.” 

“Doll,” her alpha’s signature gravel cut through the moment. “I see you and Red are all buddy/buddy now. But, do you want to watch or not?” 

She would deny it if asked, like seriously, hardcore deny, but the sadistic part of her desperately wanted to watch, and possibly join in. Though, she wasn’t sure if she could stomach much blood right then. Besides, she needed to get Delia out of there and check on the Maitlands and make sure Barbara was okay. “Not this time. I gotta check on the attic. Come find me when you’re done?” 

“Of course, babes.” he gave her a sly wink. “I know your heat isn’t over yet. I’m surprised you’re still with it. It’s been a hot second since we last fucked. Hell, I’m shocked you can walk after all the sex we’ve had.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes before leading Delia up the stairs, listening to her father’s agonized screams get louder and louder each minute, despite his lack of mouth. She knocked on the door softly before opening it. Together, she and Delia crept inside. 

“Hello?” the goth called out softy, afraid. “Barbara? Are you alright?” 

The ghostly woman appeared, ragged, “I’ll be alright, Lydia. What about you? We heard yelling.” 

“I’m fine. It’s you I’m worried about.” Lydia felt the tears welling up, since when was she such an emotional wreck? “I got so scared when you were hurt. I didn’t know he’d do something like that.” 

“We know, sweetheart.” Adam was quick to embrace the girl. “We’re just glad you’re no worse for wear.” 

Lydia noted Delia standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Delia, can you see them?” 

“I can.” the redhead confirmed, “I’m sorry about all this. About everything.” 

Barbara never thought she would like the sounds of screams, but she had to admit the muffled cries that wafted up the stairs made her smile. She found herself feeling grateful to the demon for the second time that day. But this bimbo had hurt Lydia. Not directly, but the ghost couldn’t help herself. She stood on the defense, “Did you know about-” 

“No,” the live woman shook her head, “I wish I had been able to see it. I would have done something.” 

“What could you have done?” Lydia asked cynically. “If you had tried, dad would have just fired you. At least this way you’re still here.” 

Delia nodded, her bun falling loosely down her head. She looked to the ghostly couple and made her suggestion. “I know you probably don’t like me, but with your permission, I’m going to take the house out of Charles’s name and put it in mine until Lydia turns eighteen. Then I’ll transfer it to her name. That way, he can’t do anything to her. He won’t own the house anymore, you won’t even have to see me if you don’t want to.” 

The goth could see the signs of a deeply insecure omega when she saw them. She could see plain as day that Delia cared deeply and was trying her best to fix everything. With a soft smile, the younger omega hugged her, “You’ll always be welcome here as far as I’m concerned.” 

The redhead smiled softly, “You’re freshly mated and still in heat, darling. You don’t want a million people around right now.” 

“I don’t care if you don’t.” Lydia laughed, her eyes and smile full of mischief. 

That got her a laugh. The goth was about to say more when the throbbing began anew. She needed to find Beetlejuice, “If you’ll all excuse me, I need to find my mate.” 

Without a second glance, she was down the ladder in record time, almost skipping down the stairs. Once she reached the landing, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes bugged out, taking in the sight before her. So this was the kind of monster she mated. The demon stood over her father, hair green, golden eyes blazing, hands caked in blood with his claws extended. Her father laid there on the ground, unmoving, unspeaking, though his mouth had been cut open again. Limbs and fingers were either missing or sticking out at odd angles. The only thing that gave away that he was still alive was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his rapidly blinking eyes betraying him. He was still conscious, aware. Lydia grinned at the thought. She looped her arm through her alpha’s, asking, “What did you do?” 

The demon chuckled darkly, relishing in the feel of her arm on his, “He’s nothing but a head now. He can’t move or do pretty much anything. But he can feel.” 

The goth would never admit to anyone besides her alpha that his statement sent a horrid feeling of glee through her, bubbling over into a short fit of laughter. “He’s just a head? How? His head is still attached to the rest of him.” 

“Severing the spinal cord is too easy, babes.” the demon grinned at her laughter, way too pleased that she reveled in violence as much as he did. He traced his fingers along the base of her skull, “Child’s play, really.” 

The goth shivered as his cool breath brushed her neck, weak as always to her alpha’s soft ministrations. Tugging at her lower lip with her teeth, she grinned, “So, in other words...” 

“In other words,” he gripped the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her head back, sucking a dark hickey onto her neck. “I could bend you over that couch and fuck you until you can’t walk and he’d have no choice but to lay there and watch.” 

She let out a soft moan at his words. Fuck, she wanted to. And yet, this persistent fear nigged at her. “As much as I need another round after the shit you just said, I’m not sure I’m into voyeurism. Especially when it’s him.” 

It wasn’t a hard no. He placed a kiss to her mating mark and smirked, “Want me to just juice him to the ER?” 

“You done torturing him then?” Lydia hadn’t realized her hatred for her father ran so deep. She wanted him to suffer even after he left this plain of existence. 

“Not until you’re satisfied, doll.” the low gravel of his voice sent bolts of heat pooling in her core, once more igniting the burning sensation she had become so familiar with. “If you want this to go on, then I will draw out every goddamned second. You want it to stop, I’ll send him to the ER.” 

Fuck, she was powerless against him. If he asked her again, she’d let him take her over the couch then and there. She trembled, an unexplainable fear and horrid desire mounting inside her. She looked over to the breathing heap of flesh and bones and realized something. “Beej, before you send him to the ER, will you make it so he can’t be recognized? If they’re able to figure out who he is more people will come here.” 

For the first time, Lydia witnessed her mate’s true dark side. His smile turned twisted as he strode over to the broken man on the ground. Kneeling down, Beetlejuice effortlessly wrenched off what was left of Charles’s hands, earning fresh screams and gushes of blood. A snap, and the stumps of his arms cauterized as his tongue was reduced to a bubbling grease. The tiny omega watched in fascination as her alpha sank his claws into the meat of her father’s face, tearing away flesh and muscle until his face resembled uncooked hamburger. Satisfied, Beetlejuice stood, grinning madly as he turned to his omega. 

“What’s your answer, doll?” he asked, running a bloody finger down her cheek. 

“Is that what you want?” the goth asked, skirting his question. Admitting that she wanted this frightened her, it would be so easy if he only would only ask. She could always blame her heat. 

It was not to be. Beetlejuice cupped her jaw, an odd, soft look in his molten eyes. Letting out a small sigh, he placed a kiss to her forehead, “It’s not about what I want, babes. It’s about what you want. And how much you want him to suffer. I will never force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. You’ll always have an out. Not everyone’s cut out for torture, and it’s fine if you aren’t.” - he smirked, his gravel ringing low and drawing a soft gasp from his omega - “But, if you’re looking for orders, doll, here’s one. Tell me what you want.” 

The heat within her roared anew, demanding that she let him take her however he saw fit. Her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a helpless moan, “Fuck me. Here, now. However you want. Just... don’t make me look at him.” 

“Good girl.” the demon grinned, devouring her lips with his, “I won’t make you look at him. What’s the safe-word?” 

“Red.” she preened at his praise, stopping his hands as they reached for her, requesting, “No blood on my clothes.” 

Oh, this could be fun. He sat on the arm of the couch, smirking, “Fine by me. Gimme a show, princess. Strip.” 

Lydia smirked, pushing the nervousness welling up inside her away as she took several steps back. She’d never done anything like this, but the eagerness on her alpha’s face made her eager to try. Thankfully she wasn’t wearing her typical tights and boots, they had only proven to be hinderances in the past few days. Biting at her lip, she undid the sash that almost made it look like she had curves, letting it flutter to the ground. She hadn’t realized she had closed her eyes until her alpha growled, “Eyes on me.” 

Her dark gaze snapped to his as she reached behind her, pulling the zipper down, ever so slowly. Finally, the dress fell to the floor in a puddle of black lace and frills. She loved the look on her beloved demon’s face as she stood before him in nothing but her red bra and panties. Mustering her courage, she undid the clasp and let the bra fall to the floor, her panties completing the pool at her feet. She burned under his molten gaze. Licking his lips, he vanished his clothes and spoke, “Crawl to me, Lydia.” 

The teen didn’t know what possessed her to smirk, “Make me.” 

Lydia felt an excited shiver run through her at his predatory gaze. It wasn’t until he raised his hand that realization dawned on her. She felt his demonic magic flood her entire being, his control over her absolute. She felt her body move without her bidding it, lowering to her knees. She felt an insurmountable heat building inside her at the thought of her alpha controlling her every move as she crawled across the floor to him. The goth felt his possession over her lift as she knelt in front of her demon. She looked up at him, eye wide and dark with arousal. He groaned at the sight. Stroking himself, he asked her, though he was sure he knew the answer, “You ever sucked cock before?” 

Wide-eyed and curious, she shook her head. No one had ever looked twice at her before her mate. The grin split his face in two as he groaned out, “Open wide, doll.” 

If Beetlejuice had been less turned on, he might have laughed at just how wide her eyes grew at his order. He watched with a smirk as she lowered her jaw, her eyes open and trusting, if a little nervous. His hand gripped her hair and pulled her mouth onto his cock, letting out a satisfied hiss as he sank into the warm cavern. He praised, “That’s it, Lyds. Now wrap those pretty lips around my cock and suck.” 

She did as he bid her, sucking and laving at him with her tongue. Her empty pussy burned as pleasured groans tumbled from his mouth. She had no idea what she was doing, but her alpha seemed pleased, so she must have been doing something right. Tentatively, she moved down, trying to see how much of him she could fit in her mouth. Her jaw ached from the sheer size of him. She had managed just under half of him before she gagged. Firm, yet gently, he held her in place as she calmed her reflex, stroking her hair, “You’re doin’ so fuckin’ good, doll. Gonna try somethin’. Pull back if it’s too much for ya.” 

Fisting both hands in her ebony locks, he pulled her steadily forward. His molten eyes bored into hers as he hissed, “Relax, sugar.” 

Letting out a deep breath, she felt the tension leave her. Beetlejuice wouldn’t hurt her. Finally, he slid into her throat, a harsh snarl escaping as he felt her muscles clamp down around him. She fought desperately to not gag as he pulled her further along his length. She would not disappoint him. Her sharp nails dug into his thighs as she began to think she couldn’t take any more. 

“You’re okay, doll.” his growl was soft, soothing as he paused, encouraging, “Only two more inches, you got this.” 

She didn’t feel like she got this. Two inches seemed like two feet. But she was in no mind to refuse him anything. Before she realized it, her nose was buried in the nest of hair just above his cock. She glanced up to behold his fiery eyes locked on her, his fangs extended, hair a dark burgundy. Blissed out, he panted above her, “You doin’ okay, Lydia? Tap my leg once for ‘yes’ and twice for ‘no’.” 

She tapped once on his pale thigh, delighting in his smile. Moving her gently along his cock, he growled, “Fuck, doll. Not only d’ya got heaven between your legs, but your mouth is fuckin’ paradise.” 

He trailed one hand to feel how deep his cock was in her throat, squeezing lightly. Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. She loathed to admit it, but air was starting to be a problem. Her lungs were burning almost as much as her pussy, but she didn’t want this to end. Finally, when she began to see stars, she tapped twice on his thigh. He pulled her off, letting her collapse as she gasped for air. 

“Fuck, sorry.” he grimaced, hoping he hadn’t pushed her too far. “I forgot you need to breathe. You good?” 

She looked up at him with a grin, still panting, “I’m fine, alpha.” 

His grin turned twisted as he asked, “Ready to keep going, doll?” 

“Yes!” she nodded. She never wanted to stop. The burning had grown, almost surmounting the intensity of the first day of her heat. 

With a snap, Lydia found herself on the couch, her hands bound in striped leather cuffs front of her. A low moan escaped her as one hand wrapped around her throat, the other gripped her hip, pulling her flush to the demon’s broad form. Another hand materialized, holding a black and white striped collar, complete with a matching leash in front of her. Her eyes widened, he wanted... she didn’t know what he wanted. Though, she found herself wanting that collar around her throat. Even with his mark on the crook of her neck, she wanted his claim to be recognizable at first glance. 

“Let me put it on you, Lydia.” she shivered helplessly at his hiss. “Let me show the world that you belong to me.” 

She nodded vigorously, gasping out, “Yes! I’m yours, alpha!” 

Beetlejuice grinned, letting out a pleased growl as he fastened the thick piece of striped leather around her slender throat. The possessive beast inside him crowed at the sight, wanting nothing more than to move this whole operation somewhere very public. Instead, he relished in the audience they had. With a thought, Charles was moved so he was unable to even close his eyes to look away. The demon trailed his blood coated fingers and hands down his mate’s back and sides, delighting in the beautiful contrast. Black hair, alabaster skin, and crimson blood. 

Lydia shivered and moaned at the soft, almost ticklish trails he left in his wake. Extra hands held her in place and once again, she was only permitted to feel as heat scalded within her. The burning demanding to be relieved. She felt his hands touch her everywhere. One gripped her hair, another her throat, more held her bound arms in place, two played with her rosy, pert nipples, another set pulled at her hips, one pair squeezing at her thighs, and one final one rubbed slow circles on her clit. The only thing missing was his cock inside her. It bumped thickly against her entrance, drawing out a wailing moan from her. 

“Beg for it, Lydia.” the demon chuckled, biting at her ear, “Beg for my huge cock in your tight, little pussy.” 

Gasping, she readily complied. “Please, alpha! Please fuck me. Y-your cock feels so good. Gods, I... I need it!” 

Without any further ado, he thrust in. She yelped as he filled her. Unable to contain herself, she gasped, “Fuck... you’re so big, Beej.” 

With a pleased growl, he set a slow, rolling pace, slowly working himself deeper into her depths as he hissed in her ear, “You’re fuckin’ perfect, doll. But I gotta let you know, that’s not my name right now.” 

“What is it?” she panted, fighting against his hold to grind against him. 

“You can call me ‘Alpha’,” he nipped at her ear, holding both her and his pace steady, before letting out a low growl, “Or, you can call me ‘Daddy’.” 

Lydia knew he didn’t miss the shiver that ran through her, nor the blush that spread across her cheeks. Somehow, the idea didn’t disgust her. Instead, she found herself moaning, “Faster. Harder. Please, Daddy.” 

The demon let out a strangled snarl, finally giving her the harsh, deep thrusts that he knew she craved. Her moans and yelps only grew in volume as the hand at her clit rubbed faster, in time with his thrusts. On and on and on, until soon, she fell over that glorious edge, jerking in his grasp. She gripped him so tightly that all he could do was roll his hips into her, his head rolling back as he let out an open-mouthed snarl at the sensation. His tongue lolled a foot from his mouth at the delicious feeling of her pussy fluttering around him. Vaguely, as Lydia came down from her high, she felt him push her down so her arms rested on the arm of the couch as he plowed into her with renewed vigor. Gods, she never wanted it to end. It was like she had been born for the demon to sheath his cock within her. A broken whimper escaped her when she felt his fingers at her clit again. 

Still reeling from her first climax, she knew she wanted another. She begged without prompting, “Please, Daddy. Let me come again.” 

“You beg so sweetly, Lydia. How could I ever refuse you anything?” Beetlejuice gripped at her throat, lightly choking her as he toyed with her clit again. 

Lydia’s world narrowed to the demon’s hands holding her steady, his fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, and his cock thrusting savagely into her. Long ago, she lost count of how many times he brought her to climax after glorious climax before finally pulling her flush against him, snarling in her ear, “Beg for it, doll.” 

She complied, throwing her head back as she cried out, “Please come inside me, Daddy! Fill me up.” 

Her begging threw him over the edge. The demon bit down on the fresh mark on her neck and finished with a roar, filling her with shot after shot of demonic cum until a small bulge formed on her flat stomach. 

“Still with me, babes?” he rumbled in her ear as her head lolled back against his shoulder. 

Weakly, she nodded, “Yes, Daddy.” 

“First of all, do not call me that unless you wanna get fucked within an inch of your life again.” he groaned, kissing her neck as she trembled in his hold. “Second, look down, Lyds.” 

Confused, she glanced down, her eyes widening at the bump that hadn’t been there before. “Wha...” 

“That’s my cum filling you.” the demon smirked as he tugged her head to the side, sucking a dark hickey over his mark, relishing in the wanton moan that escaped her. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit at her lip, “I love it.” 

He groaned at her words, grinning madly. “It’s one of the two sexiest things I’ve ever seen, doll.” 

“What’s the second?” she asked, ever curious as the leather cuffs vanished. 

“This.” Beetlejuice hissed as he pulled out of her, turning her to face him with a thought. His molten eyes were locked on her sex as his seed rolled out of her, coating her slender thighs in thick, greenish globs. Lydia blinked, a small grin forming, “I see what you mean, Beej.” 

Satisfied for now, Beetlejuice stood, grinning madly as with a wet snap, what was left of Charles Deetz was dropped outside of an emergency room in Bangkok. Now to see to his omega. He turned to face her and delighted in her dark eyes, hazed with arousal as she ran a finger across her sticky thighs, tasting the substance. A grin split his face in two. After she was pleasured once, his little mate was almost as insatiable as him. And fuck, he’d really done a number on her. Blinking, they were in her room, more specifically on her bed. Wordless, he cupped her face gently and kissed her, long and slow. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. 

“How you feelin’, Lyds?” he murmured against her lips. 

She paused, taking stock of herself, “Better than I probably should after literally fucking around in front of my father.” 

Beetlejuice cackled, holding her close. “Glad you’re okay.” 

The duality in him confused the omega. How was this the same creature that had so easily torn her father to shreds both physically and mentally, enjoying every last second? She supposed that seeing this side of him was a perk of being his mate, seriously doubting that he was this caring with everyone. She burrowed into his hold, “I am thanks to you, Beej.” 

Lydia relished in the soft smile he gave her as he said, “Let’s get some food in you, doll.” 

“What kind of food?” she asked, she was pretty hungry, come to think of it. 

He grinned, she was too cute. “Whatever you want, babes.” 

With a grin, Lydia stood on wobbly legs, making her way to her closet. Her abdomen ached, but it was a good ache. It spoke of pleasure she had thought unattainable for an omega like her. She supposed the gravity of what they had done would hit her eventually, but for now, she could simply bask in knowing that she would never again live in fear of her father’s temper. Never again would others attempt to mold her into something she was not. She heard her mate snap, cleaning the mess on her thighs away. She was almost disappointed. She did love the sight of her thighs covered in his greenish seed. Pulling on some basic black leggings and a band tee, she took his hand and pulled him with her. 

“Babes,” Beetlejuice never thought he’d see the day when someone made him grin like a big dope. And yet, here he was. “What d’ya want? Name it and I can get it for ya.” 

He felt something in him flutter at the look she gave him. Like he had offered her the moon and stars. He hadn’t seen her look so unguarded. Like she truly did trust him. Had she been literally anyone else, that would have been her biggest mistake. Trusting him. And yet, this tiny breather had ignited emotions long thought to be impossible for a demon to truly feel. But here he was. Willing to do anything to keep her safe and happy. 

“Let’s just get a pizza.” Lydia decided after a pause. “And a vegan flatbread? Delia might be hungry too.” 

Grinning, he snapped his fingers, “One pepperoni, mushroom, and snake pizza coming right up.” 

“Perfect.” the goth laughed, darting out of his reach. 

The fuck? He wanted her within an arm’s reach at all times. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” 

“The attic.” she grinned coyly over her shoulder as she skipped away. “Someone’s gotta let the Maitlands and Delia know that Dad is gone and we’re getting pizza.” 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

Poking her head into the attic, Lydia smiled at the sight that met her. All three adults were getting along. Delia and Adam were talking about some yoga thing, and Barbara turned, “Lydia! You look so happy!” 

“I guess I am.” the goth agreed, grinning freely, “Dad’s gone forever and we’re getting pizza if anyone besides me is hungry.” 

“I hope the screams we heard were the tip of the iceberg.” the ghost woman spat, her eyes hard. 

A bright flush colored Lydia’s cheeks, “I don’t think any of you want me to tell you everything that happened.” 

“You’re right there, honey.” Adam agreed, hugging the girl. “But everything’s fine now. We agreed for Delia to put the house in her name until you’re eighteen. We won’t let him hurt you ever again.” 

The omega let herself relax into the ghost’s kind embrace. She smirked as a dark chuckle escaped her, “He won’t be able to anything ever again.” 

“I-is he,” Delia stammered, “dead?” 

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “Just physically incapable of doing anything. Like moving or talking.” 

“I don’t want to know any more.” Adam cut her off gently. “It’s probably better if we don’t.” 

The goth shrugged, “You’re probably right.” 

Barbara, having been largely silent, spoke, “Whatever Beetlejuice did to him was justified in my opinion.” 

The omega abandoned Adam’s embrace and hugged the ghost woman fiercely, “I’m so glad you think so.” 

“Hey, babes,” she heard her mate call. “Pizza’s here. Wanna scare the delivery guy?” 

Barbara released the girl with a smile. She found she didn’t mind the pranks so long as the scares were harmless. “Go on, darling. We’ll be down in a moment.” 

Lydia shot the blonde ghost a grateful smile before calling back to her mate, smirking at her double entendre, “I’m coming, Beej.” 

She slid down the ladder, skipping to the landing and calling out to her demon, “Beej? Where are you?” 

It wasn’t until she reached the main floor that he pounced. Delighting in her surprised yelp as he pressed her against the wall, his gravel was harsh in her ear, “Fuckin’ tease.” 

“Pizza’s here, Beej.” she smirked, laughing inwardly at his reaction, “I’m hungry and we have a delivery guy to scare.” 

His grip tightened on her for a second before he released her with a grin. “You’re right on that count, doll. Go open the door.” 

Wordlessly, she obeyed with a smirk. Opening the door, she draped herself invitingly across the entrance. She smiled prettily at the boy, he seemed about her age, maybe a little older. “Don’t you wanna come in while I find some cash?” 

The boy knew it was against company policy, but there was no way this tiny little omega could do anything to him. So he followed her inside, staring at her ass. She was cute and her striped collar was kinda kinky. Maybe he’d try his luck. Setting the pizza down on the table, he casually asked her, “Hey cutie, I get off at six. Maybe I could swing back and we could go out?” 

Lydia didn’t answer immediately, making a show of rummaging around. Finding the cash, she handed him the amount, smirking, “That sounds nice, but you see, I’m taken.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked dumbly, moving towards her, “You’re new here, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m new.” she didn’t like how he kept advancing on her. Where the fuck was Beetlejuice? 

“Let me show you around town.” he grinned cockily. “I’ll show you all the best make out spots.” 

Blushing lightly, she ducked her head before glancing up at him. “Sounds like fun. But I’m sure my mate and I can find those ourselves.” 

The boy looked at her like she had grown two heads. She was what, fifteen? “What do you mean ‘your mate’?” 

“Exactly what I said.” the omega met his gaze with a fearless grin. She shifted the collar up on her neck, revealing the red mark. “I’m sure he and I will have lots of fun finding all the make out spots around town. And he’s not going to be very happy when he finds out that you’ve been flirting with me.” 

“You got that right, doll.” his eerie gravel reverberated through the living room. 

The boy jumped at the sound, looking wildly around him, “The hell was that?” 

Lydia grinned as her demon materialized behind the boy, his hair a vibrant green as he snarled, “Turn around and find out.” 

Her cackle rang out as the boy screamed at the sight that met him. Beetlejuice gave a fake pounce, lunging towards him with his claws and fangs extended, his eyes a glowing yellow. Together, their laughter harmonized as the boy ran screaming out the door. She fell back onto the couch, clutching at her sides as she laughed. Beetlejuice had previously thought that there were two most beautiful sounds in existence. Screams of pain and terror, and his little omega’s screams and keening moans of pleasure. Laughter was quickly joining them. Her laughter specifically. Especially when it was he who triggered it. He beheld her laid out on the very couch they had thoroughly defiled not ten minutes ago. His mate was literal perfection. 

“Babes,” he grinned, pulling her upright. “Eat something.” 

She wore a bright smile as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Still laughing, she made her way over to the stairs, calling, “Delia, are you hungry?” 

“Yes,” she heard the live coach call down. “Go ahead and eat, dear. I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Sounds good!” Lydia called out as she grabbed a plate, taking two slices of pizza. 

With a snap from Beetlejuice a horror movie began to play on the tv as they settled on the couch, Lydia curled into the demon’s side. Grinning at his choice, she asked, “How did you know ‘The Shining’ is my favorite?” 

“Lucky guess.” he shrugged with a grin of his own. 

BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice 

That evening, Lydia and Beetlejuice lay wrapped around each other in their bed. The goth loved cuddling like this. She felt so safe tucked away in the demon’s cool embrace. Nothing and no one could ever hurt her again. For the first time, she didn’t feel miserable. Not when she had three parental figures that truly cared for her, and her wonderful mate. 

“Beej.” she poked at his arm playfully. 

He bit at her ear lightly, “What, doll?” 

“Thank you.” she smiled softly. 

“For what?” he rubbed circles into her soft flesh, he would never stop craving her. 

She groaned at his touch, arching back into him, “For everything.” 

He could never resist an opportunity when it presented itself. “Wanna show your gratitude, princess?” 

She smirked, attempting to pull away from him, “I dunno. I suppose I could be persuad-ah!” 

How had she gotten across his lap? And naked, no less? A soft gasp escaped her as he traced mindless shapes across her ass. He let out an amused chuckle, “You know what happens when you behave like a brat, princess.” 

“Why do you think I do it?” she bit back with a smirk to match his. 

The slap on her ass reverberated as he growled, “I should use a paddle on ya, pulling that shit.” 

“With an incentive like that,” she groaned at the wonderful sting, “It’s almost like you want me to.” 

She glanced back. His wicked smile sent heat straight to her core as he summoned a long, black leather paddle, studded with metal rivets that spelled his name. Wide-eyed, she gaped at it as she felt wetness pooling between her legs. Licking her kiss-swollen lips, she asked, “How many blows?” 

His eyes were molten once more as he pressed his hand between her shoulders, holding her down as another fisted in her hair. “As many as I feel like.” - he reveled in her high-pitched moan - “What’s the safe-word, doll?” 

“Red.” she gasped as he tugged on her hair. “No one will hear, will they?” 

He gave a snort, a sound barrier encapsulating the room. “Nobody’ll hear a damn thing. Scream as loud as you want, princess.” 

The sound of the leather on her ass echoed as she let out a soft scream at the intensity of the sensation. Each strike bordered on too hard. She loved it. Almost no time passed between hits, just enough for the sound of leather swinging through the air to fill her with wonderous anticipation. High her and higher she climbed, her wanton cries and moans filling the room. She relished in the feel of his cock pressing against her. She couldn’t wait for it to be buried inside her again. Finally, one last tug on her hair and one last blow to her ass sent her tumbling over the edge with a scream. 

“You can cum from just about anything, can’t you, princess?” the demon grinned as he healed any damage he accidentally inflicted, dipping his fingers in, “Holy shit, doll. You’re so fuckin’ wet!” 

Lost in a sea of endorphins and the burning she cried out, “Alpha. I-I need... please!” 

He had her on her back before she could blink. Pressing her into the mattress, he smirked, “What’s my name, doll?” 

“Daddy, please!” she begged, she needed him now. 

Two of his hands pinned her arms on either side of her head, a third held her by the hair, and a second pair held her hips steady, and one final pair gripped her legs and kept them spread as wide as they would go. She let out wavering scream as he pushed his way inside her, delighting in his snarl as he sank into her depths. Writhing in his hold, she relished each thrust of his hips. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, leaving bites and hickeys everywhere he could reach. 

He groaned, his voice so low she almost couldn’t hear it. “Mine, mine, mine.” 

Heat and warmth surged within her at his chanting. She felt herself speaking aloud what she instinctively knew, “I’m yours, Beetlejuice. I love you.” 

Those three little words almost caused the demon to freeze up. Instead, he redoubled his efforts, pounding into her more fiercely than he ever had. Not only had this fallen angel agreed to be his for eternity, but she loved him? He hadn’t expected she would feel that for him. He was a demon after all. By definition he was unlovable. Love was something entirely foreign to him, and yet, now that he had it, he found that he could never get enough. He felt warmth, fleeting, but true, filling him. It swelled within him as he felt his hair change color to something gross like powder pink or something. He should answer her, but how to put everything he was feeling into words that she might understand? So many languages, many of them dead, had the perfect phrases to describe it, but none of them would translate nicely. Eh, fuck it. He sucked a dark hickey over his mark on her neck, “I love you too, Lydia.” 

Lost in the delicious agony as she climbed higher and higher, Lydia almost didn’t hear him. Almost. When his words registered, her breath caught in her throat. Her mate loved her? She had known that he cared for her, that much was obvious, but love? She hadn’t dared hope for that. His words had her tumbling over the edge with a shrill scream of ecstasy. He followed not long after, filling her with a vicious snarl of his own. 

They laid there in each other’s embrace. Neither of them knew for how long. Lydia could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Her demon loved her. She glanced up, grinning softly at his hair, “I never thought I’d like the color pink.” 

“Goddamnit.” he groused, running a hand through his messy locks, “Is it really pink? Or are you pulling my leg?” 

Her laugh was like music to him. “It really is pink, Beej.” 

“Fuck.” 

“I like it.” the teen ran slender fingers through it, smiling softly. “It helps me know I wasn’t imagining things.” 

Arms wrapped around her, cocooning her in his signature stripes. “I’ll be reiterating that to you until the end of time and then some, beautiful.” 

“So will I, Beej.” she smiled, snuggling into his hold. “So will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! I enjoyed writing it so much! It was about time there was an omegaverse fic for this fandom. I really do appreciate every kudos, bookmark, and comment! Thank you all again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am so excited to see your kudos and bookmarks, and look forward to reading your lovely comments! Chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
